Death Gift Package
by Jung Ha Ki
Summary: Sebuah kado istimewa yang diberikan oleh seseorang untuk Kris. Dan Klik.. pairing KrisKai. Kris is seme. Kai is uke.


Title : The Death Gift Package

Author : Jung Ha Ki

Genre : Romance, Mistery

Cast : Wu Yi Fan as Kris

Kim Jong In as Kai

Disclaimer : Disini aku tidak bermaksud untuk saling mengejek atau menghina tokoh satu sama lain. Ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi hasil hayalanku. Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita aku mohon maaf karena FF ini murni dari pemikiranku. Tidak ada unsur menjiplak atau mengcopy ff lain. Untuk semua cast bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjamnya. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya

Author's Note: Halo Author comeback. Kali ini aku mau membawakan ff Kriskai. FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang katanya misterius. Dan juga ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu DBSK – Mirotic. Maaf jika kata - katanya sedikit kasar. Semoga kalian suka. Saran dan kritiknya ditunggu. Tapi yang bersifat positif y, karena aku gak suka kalau negatif, seperti mencela - cela orang, itu tidak baik. Ini agar aku dapat memahami apa kesalahanku dan mencoba untuk merubahnya. Terima Kasih.

Warning : YAOI, BoysxBoys, Gaje, Abal-abal, Alur gak jelas dan lain sebagainya.

Don't Like Don't Read

Don't be Selant redears because I love peace.

.

HAPPY RAEDING~~

.

Awal yang manis dengan wajar aku tertarik padamu. Seperti biasa aku yang memulai awalnya pembicaraan diantara kita. Aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai remaja yang sejak kecil begitu menggilai apapun yang berbau music.

Kegilaanku pada music ini dikarenakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan music selalu mampu membuatku menahan segala emosi. Merasakan segala sensasi kelembutan, kenyamanan dan kesejukan ketika kau mendengarnya. Bagaikan sebuah heroin yang mampu membangkitkan stamina tubuh.

Melalui alur cerita yang mengalir deras dan tangkas, membuka sebuah kemungkinan, jika aku merasakan suatu hal aneh yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

Kegemaranmu, watakmu, segala macam tindakan dan sikapmu aku dapat mengetahui dan memahaminya. Segalanya tentangmu begitu sempurna dalam benakku.

Aku menginginkamu, diriku sudah jatuh untukmu.

Kau membuatku gila, aku tidak bisa melepasnya.

Aku memilikimu, tapi hanya dalam hatiku.

Apa itu cinta?

.

.

Tatapan tajam yang mampu membakar dalam pikiranku, membuatku selalu terbuai dengan semua pesonamu.

Ribuan krystal berjalan cepat melalui pembuluh darah, detakan cepat didalam dada membuatku selalu terbakar emosi, dikala kau menyatakan semua perasaan cintamu.

"Saranghae"

Aku tak menyangka jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Maka dengan semangat dan haru aku hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya.

Yang kau lakukan hanya memelukku dalam dekapan hangat tubuhmu. Bendungan air mata menetes dikedua bola mata indahku. Semua terasa seperti mimpi.

Ciuman pertama, dengan daya tarik kuat sukses membangunkan kobaran api rongga dadaku untuk terus berdetak meningkat.

Ciuman kedua, hatiku terasa seperti ingin meledak, meluluhlantahkan dinginnya ribuan es dalam tubuhku.

Beginikah rasanya mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang kau cintai?

.

.

Ternyata dibalik wajah dinginmu itu hanya sebuah kedok belaka, kau sangat hangat dan pengertian. kau begitu mempesona. Membuatku selalu merasa bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukan kita dalam suatu takdir Tuhan yang bahkan tidak pernah kita ketahui.

Seperti saat ini, dengan semangat dan senang aku menerima ajakan makan malammu disuatu restoran mewah. Memang akhir – akhir ini dia begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang membuat kita jadi jarang bertemu.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama baby" suara bass namja yang selalu mengusik alam bawah sadarku ini mengusik telingaku. Membuat lengkungan manis tercetak dibibir tebalku. Satu kecupan manis telak membuat pipiku merona malu.

Kris, namja tinggi yang sukses membuatku terlena untuk terus menyukai segala hal tentang dirinya. Aku begitu mencintainya. Tak akan kubiarkan cintaku pergi lenyap dalam kehangatan idaman pria lain.

Aku tahu jika aku egois, tapi perasaan ini tak mampu lagi membuatku menjadi seorang namja yang dulunya selalu dibully oleh orang lain.

"Ani, aku baru saja sampai" jawabku masih dengan senyuman manis.

Kita melewati malam ini dengan makan malam romantis, berjalan bersama, bercanda, dan terus mengukir kenangan dalam setiap tulisan di buku takdir.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan lamanya kita saling terikat dalam suatu hungan percintaan. Kata – kata cinta dan sayang selalu kau utaran dengan manis. Senyum tulus masih melekat dalam lengkungan bibirmu. Pelukan haangat masih sempat kau lakukan ketika kau bersamaku.

Segalanya kini berubah, akhir – akhir ini aku merasa kau tidak seperti dulu. Dingin. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Apa kau mempunyai masalah? Tapi tak bisakah kau sedikit saja untuk menceritakannya padaku, mungkin saja beban yang kau rasakan dapat terasa ringan?

Entah apa yang merasku diriku saat ini, mungkin mata ini harus diperiksa oleh ahli mata yang hebat dalam urusan seperti ini. Aku melihatmu, dengan mesranya kau menciumnya. Tak tahukah jika aku disini, berdiri dari kejahuan melihat semua itu.

Adakah seseorang yang mampu menjelaskan semuanya, jika ini semua hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Adakah seseorang yang mampu membangunkanku dalam mimpi burukku ini.

Tidak

Tidak

.

.

Dalam setiap pikiranku aku selalu mempatenkan jika kejadian itu bukanlah dirimu. Semua pikiran negatif selalu aku upayakan untuk menjadi hal positif.

Tapi..

Hiks..

Semua bohong, itu terlihat jelas dalam tatapan matamu. Tak ada lagi sosok diriku dalam matamu.

Semua terasa seperti benalu, aku merasa jika aku hanya merepotkanmu. Kau terus berdiri disampingku, dengan terus memakai sebuah topeng tipuan semata.

Semuanya bohong, ini bukan kau Kris. Kau memang tersenyum untukku tapi aku tahu jika itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan belaka.

Berungkali aku bertanya padamu, tapi berungkali juga kita terus saling berengkar hanya karena masalah ini.

Kau membentakku, memarahiku, bahkan tak segan – segan untuk memukulku. Memang luka ini dapat disembuhkan, tapi luka dalam ini bahkan tak akan pernah hilang dan tersebuhkan. Hanya akan selalu membekas dan lama – lama akan semakin mendalam.

.

.

Dengan mudahnya kau berkata itu, bisakah aku melapasmu hanya untuknya. Masih tak adakah celah untukku dalam ruang hatimu. Apa ia begitu sempurna hingga bisa membuatmu berpaling dariku?

"Kris aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, tidak kris, tidak, hiks.. hiks.."

Aku bersimpuh didepannya terus memohon agar ia menarik kata – katanya.

"Cih.. aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, aku muak dengan hubungan ini." bentak Kris dengan kasar.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Hanya isakan dan tangis yang mampu aku lakukan saat ini. Bibirku terasa kelu. Hatiku terus meronta – ronta, menahan sakit yang dalam.

"INGAT KAI, mulai saat ini jangan pernah kau temui aku, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua hal yang berkaitan denganmu. Aku sudah bosan dan muak dengan hubungan ini."

Degg

Semudah itukah kau mengucapkan itu, semudah itukah dirimu memutar balikan semua perasaanmu padaku.

Setelah mengatakan itu Kris berbalik dan bersiap – siap akan pergi keluar dari apartemantku.

"Apa karena namja sialan itu Kris kau jadi berubah?"

Perkataanku sukses membuatnya berhenti berjalan, ia tampak terlonjak kaget. Cih.. bahkan tidak perlu ditanyapun aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Kris berbalik dan menatapku tajam.

"Aku tahu jika namja sialan itu yang merubah Kris. Apa ia mengguna - gunamu, sehingga kau bisa berpaling dariku"

PLAAK

Degg

"JAGA UCAPANMU, JIKA KAU MENGUCAPKAANYA LAGI AKU TIDAK SEGAN – SEGAN UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU" bentak Kris dan berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh kearahku sedikitpun.

Aku mematung, terdiam, meresapi semua hal yang terjadi. Tak ada lagi air mata yang menetes. Hati ini membeku. Tak akan ada lagi rasa kasihan dan cinta. Semua musna.

Jiwa iblisku bangkit, karena tak ada yang lain lagi untuk seringai terbentuk disudut bibirku.

'Jika aku tidak bisa bersamamu, maka ia juga tidak akan pernah bisa bersamamu. Kris'

.

.

.

.

Dipagi yang cerah, sinar mentari menyinari indahnya kota Seoul. Semua orang tampak bersemangat menjalani harinya.

Ting Tong

Disebuah rumah yang terletak disuatu kawasan elit, terdengar bel rumah terus berbunyi menandakan jika ada seseorang yang bertamu.

Cklek

"Ne? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang namja tinggi yang sepertinya terlihat seperti bangun tidur.

"Ah.. saya dari kantor pengiriman barang. Ada sebuah paket yang ditujukkan untuk anda. Ini, dan tolong untuk tanda tangan disebelah sini" jawab seorang namja yang memencet bel tadi seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang bentuknya tidak terlalu besar.

Namja itu terlihat sangat misterius. Kulitnya putih, dengan rambut pelangi, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Sedari tadi topi hijau terus melekat dikepalanya. Bahkan ketika orang itu berkata, yang ia lakukan terus menunduk, membuat sang tuan rumah agak heran dengan perilakunya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

"Gamsahamnida" ucap sang kurir dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Yang hanya di tanggapi dengan aggukan oleh sang tuan rumah.

Brakk

Terdengar jelas jika pintu rumah itu tertutup, sang kurir terus berjalan dan terlihat sebuah senyum misterius, ah.. ani, sebuah seringai tampak dibibirnya. Membuat ia terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Sebenarnya siapakah dirinya?

.

Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa dan menatap terus bingkisan yang ia peroleh tadi. Dengan penasaran ia membuka bingkisan itu.

Dahinya mengeryit ketika melihat barang yang didalam bingkisan tadi. Teryata hanya sebuah MP3 dan sebuah surat.

Dibukanya isi surat itu dan memabacanya dengan seksama.

_._

_"For my Gege_ Kris_

_Ge tahukah dirimu jika selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu._

_Aku selalu memujimu, dan memandangmu dengan sebuah cinta._

_Dalam mimpipun kau seperti seorang penyihir yang mengontrolku._

_Dengan mantramu kau buat aku jadi begini._

_Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam otakku untuk menghianatimu._

_Karena aku mencintaimu, kau segalanya untukku._

_Kenapa kau berubah, apa karena dia?_

_Apa ia begitu sempurna dibandingkan denganku?_

_Aku tahu segala kebohonganmu._

_Tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya, tidak, lebih baik jangan._

_Aku hanya mampu tersenyum, melihatmu mencium dan mencumbu dirinya dengan mesra._

_Bahkan hal itu tak pernah kau lakukan terhadapku Kris ge._

_Inikah balasan dari semua rasa cintaku terhadapmu Kris, dengan menyiksaku secara fisik dan batin._

_Itu tidak apa – apa asal kau bisa selalu berada didekatku._

_Tapi kenapa kau mengucapkan kata – kata nista itu._

_Demi apapun aku membincinya, aku muak dengan kata - kata laknat itu._

_Tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu Kris._

_I Will Always Love You Kris_

_Saranghae_

_Kai_"_

.

Tetes demi tetes air terus mengalir dikedua mata yang selalu memandang segala hal dengan tajam itu.

Menyesal?

Terlambat Kris semua hilang, semua tidak bisa kembali lagi. Sekarang kau persiapkan saja semua hal untuk menerima segala hukuman dari Tuhan. Persiapkan dirimu, dan jangan lupa untuk selalu memanjatkan doa agar semua dosamu dapat diampuni oleh-Nya.

Klik

_'Sunday is gloomy, the hours are slumberless_  
_Dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless_  
_Little white flowers will never awaken you_  
_Not where that dark coach of sorrow has taken you_  
_Angels have no thought of ever returning you_  
_Would they be angry if I thought of joining you?_  
_Gloomy Sunday..._  
_._  
_Gloomy is Sunday, with shadows I spend it all_  
_My heart and I have decided to end it all_  
_Soon there'll be prayers and candles are lit, I know_  
_Let them not weep, let them know that I'm glad to go_  
_Death is a dream, for in death I'm carresing you_  
_With the last breath of my soul, I'll be blessing you_  
_Gloomy Sunday..._  
_._  
_Dreaming- I was only dreaming_  
_I awake and I find you asleep in the deep of my heart, here-_  
_._  
_Darling, I hope that my dream hasn't haunted you_  
_My heart is telling you how much I wanted you_  
_Gloomy Sunday..._  
_It's absolutely gloomy Sunday..._  
_Sunday._._'_

___Gloomy Sunday_

_._

Perlahan tubuh itu membeku. Dentuman keras jantungnya terdengar memekakkan telinga. Keringat dingin terus menetes dipelipisnya, wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak, tapi semua suaranya terasa tercekat ditenggorokan. Tubuhnya begitu kaku sulit untuk digerakkan. Tetesan darah perlahan - lahan mengalir deras di hidungnya. Dan..

Brugg

Suara deruan nafas tak terdengarkan lagi. Sosok itu telah pergi. Dengan segala penyesalan yang tak berarti.

.

.

Semu manusia telah dibutakan oleh harta duniawi. Tak tahukah jika itu hanya bersifat sementara. Keobsesian terhadap apapun itu boleh saja, tapi bisakah anda untuk mengontrol diri anda. Segala hal tentang dia aku dan kamu itu bukanlah milik kita, semua hanya milik Tuhan semata. Bagaimanapun kita tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Janganlah kau merasa, jika dirimu adalah orang yang paling tersiksa didunia. Lihatlah kebelakang, apa kau menangis sekarang. sebuah penyesalan memang selalu datang terlamat. Maka bisakah kau untuk selalu berpikir positif? Karena segala hal yang ada didunia tak ada gunanya jika kau tidak mau berbagi.

The End

Notes : Huh, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku mau mengucapkan maaf karena bukannya melanjutkan ff sebelumnya malah membuat ff lain. Ff ini sebelumnya pernah aku post difb. Untuk ff yg berchapter itu mungkin akan diteruskan 1 minggu lagi. Karena yang punya ide gk kasih author idenya, dianya minta wktu masuk sekolah. Jadi mianhae, ini juga akan didukung faktor sekolah dan mood author. Mungkin akan lama banget.

Gamsahamnid^^


End file.
